Y la Ciudad Ardio
by rey kon
Summary: Operetta siempre ha revestido sus sueños y su inspiracion en cierto chico Griego, mas conoce que la reina de la escuela, pocas veces lo deja un momento a solas, el destino le da la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con el chico que ama, ¿sera posible arrancar de la mente de Deuce la imagen de la bella Egipcia y convertirse Operetta, en la nueva dueña de su corazon?
1. Chapter 1

Cada mañana lo veo cuando camina frente a mi casillero, suele saludarme solo con su sonrisa de niño malo que derrite a mas de una, es tan guapo! La forma en como camina, como se mueve y como se ve con esos eternos lentes, hace que en mi mente se formen millones de canciones dedicadas a el, mas para mi desgracia…el chico de mis sueños…ya tiene dueña

Soy Operetta, y por primera vez presento mi historia para ustedes, espero que la disfruten, la nombre

Y la ciudad ardio

La gente piensa que vivo debajo de las catacumbas de Monster High, esto no es cierto, paso tiempo ahí ya que es como costumbre familiar alejarse de las personas. Además..,mi rostro no me ayuda en mucho, naci con una malformación heredada de mi padre, no me molesta, al contrario, creo que me da personalidad, y uno debe siempre adaptarse a lo que la vida le da, jamas debe uno sentirse menos por ser diferente, al contrario! Riete de los demás por ser iguales, y a mi me gusta estar a solas mas por mi música que por socializar, en cuanto estoy conmigo misma,las notas musicales comienzan a brotar de mi como manantial y comienzo a crear canciones que aunque no lo crean, he vendido varias a grupos que las cantan y las hacen éxitos, por eso Papá le pidió a la directora me dejara usar las catacumbas como estudio de grabación, y lugar de inspiración, mas debo aceptar que mi sentido creativo llega cuando lo veo a el

Al principio solo quise "conquistarlo" por vengarme de su estúpida novia, pero me parecio un chico tan lindo y leal, que hasta le ayude a hacerle una canción!

Asi de tonta soy.

Despues de eso, solo me vio como una amiga y aunque hemos platicado en incontables y deliciosas ocasiones (el tiene una platica increíble! De esos hombres que no te cansas de hablar con ellos) además de ese perfume que enamora, mas obviamente, en cuanto su "ancla" le habla, el va de inmediato a su lado, "que suerte tienen las odiosas" pienso siempre para mi, que la abrace de esa manera enfrente de todos, como declarando al mundo que le pertenece, es algo que he soñado noche a noche que hace conmigo, soy patética! Odio poblar mis fantasias con su imagen, pensando que es mio y que es a mi a quien exhibe de esa manera ante todo el instituto, es algo que desearía tanto, mas despierta Operetta, Cleo de Nile esta aquí y dudo que ella sea tan tonta de dejarlo ir, asi que, aspira con fuerza y sonrieles a todos, de nuevo un dia mirando al amor de mi vida, alejarse cada minuto mas.

Cierro la puerta del casillero y me dirijo hacia mi clase, Venus y Rochelle se me emparejan a mi paso

-hiciste la tarea?-me pregunta Mc Flytrap

-por supuesto que no! Anoche estuve componiendo hasta tarde-dije orgullosa

-que genial! Un nuevo éxito?-pregunto en su tono francés Rochelle

-asi es

-y de que trata la canción?-dice de nuevo

Si les digo que de un chico, comenzaran a hacerme preguntas de nuevo, y estoy segura que averiguaran que se trata del único griego en todo Monster High, asi que, saco mis mentiras piadosas

-de un perro!-sonrei

-de un perro?-dijeron ambas extrañadas

-que? Es el mejor amigo! Y hay pocas melodías dedicadas a ellos, asi que le dedique una cancion a los perros

-de seguro es buena-me sonrio Venus

En eso, Deuce y Cleo pasan a nuestro lado, el chico nos sonríe pero ella nos voltea la cara de manera odiosa, Rochelle lo mira mas de la cuenta y yo pienso "lo vas a gastar de tanto mirarlo!" Venus codea a su amiga y externa lo que pienso

-ya deja de verlo!-dice sonriendo

-es que es taaan guapo-contesta la francesa en un tonto tono enamorado

-el solo tiene ojos para De Nile-tercie yo haciéndome la fuerte, obvio detesto decirlo en voz alta…mas para mi misma que para ellas – nadie puede quitárselo

-no estes tan segura- sonrio con malicia Rochelle-hasta los grandes amores han tenido grandes caídas

Y me abraza con fuerza acompañándome hasta mi clase

Será cierto? Y si algún dia, Deuce dejara a Cleo?

En el descanso, ambos chicos están en la cafetería esperando a sus amigos, el griego esta leyendo una revista con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su chica mientras ella lima sus hermosas uñas

-seria genial irnos de fin de semana no lo crees bebe?

-sabes que si-contesto ella sonriéndole- podemos hacerlo! Le dire a mis padres que iremos de viaje de estudios e irnos aparte tu y yo

-en serio lo harias?-pregunto esperanzado Deuce

-porque no! Sabes que me encantaría que me enseñaras Snowboarding y pasar 2 dias en Suiza suena genial

-perfecto! Lo planearemos bien, de acuerdo?

Su chica le regalo un beso cuando yo me acerque

-hola chicos

Ambos me saludaron igual

-puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-claro-contesto Deucey levantandose,a Cleo esto no le hizo mucha gracia y respiro hondamente algo molesta

Me senti fuera de sitio ahi con ellos,iba a levantarme cuando llegaron Frankie y Holt

-que bueno que comes con nosotros,Operetta!-me sonrio Frankie sentandose a mi lado

-si...bueno, ya sabes

-siempre te la pasas encerrada-tercio Holt mirandome y abrazando a su novia-deberias estar mas con nosotros

-lo hare,lo prometo-sonrei

-Cleo, no vas a comer?-pregunto Frankie a su amiga

-creo que ire por algo-se levanto majestuosa mas su chico se ofrecio

-yo voy amor, lo de siempre?-

-si amorsito-sonrio ella dandole un beso

Deuce fue ha traer la comida de su novia y yo lo mire de soslayo,que bien le quedaban esos jeans!voltee rapidamente para que no notara De Nile que lo miraba mas de la cuenta pero Holt me sonreia con cierta burla, me habia descubierto, para mi fortuna, los demas llegaron, y asi evite que Holt dijera alguna de sus bromas pesadas, Abbey con Heath, Lagoona con Gil, y Lala con Clawd, la unica que no se nos habia unido aun, era Clawdeen

-han visto a mi hermana?-preguntaba algo molesto Clawd

-esta con Thad, tenia examen en el laboratorio-le contesto Frankie

-bien,mas le vale que se porten de manera correcta-respondio el chico

-el que tu seas un aburrido no significa que Thad lo sea, quizas el quiere estar a solas con tu hermana-dijo Cleo de forma maliciosa

-mi hermana no haria eso!-reclamo el chico asustado, en verdad era muy celoso con ella

-porrrque no querrria estarr a solas con un chico tan guapo como Thad? Esta parrra comerrrselo a besos!-se burlaba Abbey

-oye!-reclamo Heath- podrias respetarme?

-solo brrromeo, amorrr!-sonreia la rusa

-bien-respondio celoso-porque yo tambien creo que Clawdeen esta para llevarsela a lo oscurito!

El pobre recibio un par de fuertes golpes, uno de parte de su novia y el otro de Clawd, aun nos reiamos cuando la guapa lobita llegaba con su novio

-tu hermano estaba a punto de ir por ti-decia Cleo con malicia

-motivo?-pregunto extrañada-

-cree que Thad podria aprovecharse

El vampiro sonrio abrazando a su chica

-vamos Clawd, yo me porto bien con tu hermana

-mas te vale!-le reclamo el -yo me porto bien con tu prima!

-yo no tengo problema con que te portes mal conmigo, lobito-opino la pequeña vampirito de forma coqueta lo que hizo sonrojar al chico, por supuesto que sus amigos se lo acabaron con burlas, yo aproveche esto para buscar a Deuce con la mirada, aun no había vuelto a la mesa con nosotros y senti un alivio al ver que ya regresaba a la mesa, aunque fuera con el almuerzo de su novia

-men, tenemos juego en la tarde-cambio Clawd de tema rapidamente

-si,lo se, a las 6, descuida ahi estare

-tambien nosotras iremos-declaro Cleo orgullosa

-antes no ibas a apoyar a la escuadra de futbol americano!-le reclamo Clawd-mandabas a la escuadra B

-eso era **antes** –recalcaba-de que mi amor estuviera en ella-contestaba la odiosa abrazandolo y siendo premiada con un tierno beso de parte de su chico

La detesto

En ese momento, la directora Buena Sangre llego a nuestra mesa

-buenos dias jovenes, Deuce, podria hablar contigo?

El griego asintio sin decir nada

-esta tarde tenemos el concurso de Algebra, mas la joven Ghoulia esta un poco delicada de salud y no asistio a la escuela

-si, la pobre esta en casa con fiebre-asintio Frankie

-en serio?-pregunto Cleo

-que no es tu mejor amiga, De Nile?-reclamo Clawdeen

-es obviooo que si...pero...estaba con Deuce y..

-si, señorita De Nile, ya lo sabemos-la interrumpio Buena Sangre-como decia, necesitamos a un representante para el concurso, sera a las 5 aqui en Monster High

-pero tenemos juego!-reclamo Clawd

-creo que una actividad mental es mejor que una fisica señor Wolf-contesto altiva la profesora- joven Gorgon, se penso en usted por ser uno de nuestros mejores alumnos, y con esto aseguraria el primer lugar en el cuadro de honor, otro bimestre mas

Deuce sin pensarlo mas contesto:

-ok,lo hare, solo ire a mi casa a comer y regreso

-sabia que podiamos contar con usted-sonrio la directora- a las 4:30 en el salon de actos

Cuando la maestra se retiro, Su amigo le reclamo

-men! Y el juego?-

-descuida, llegare en el segundo cuarto, me conviene mas asegurar el primer lugar, Ghoulia es peligrosa y asi sabre que no podra desbancarme el proximo bimestre

-no iras por mi, cierto?-pregunto su ancla con cara triste

-lo lamento, linda, solo por esta vez, pidele a Manu que te lleve

-yo paso por ti!-se ofrecio Lala feliz-podemos llegar todas juntas en mi auto

-un grupo de bellas animadoras solas en un auto convertible? Seran el sueño erotico de cualquiera que las vea-comento Holt coqueto

No le parecio nada gracioso al griego que mando con decision:

-pidele a Manu que te lleve-

-pero amorsito -sonrio Cleo con malicia-mis amigas…

-Cleo-le interrumpio con un acento que indicaba ciegamente un: "no te atrevas a desobedecerme"

-ok ok!-le contesto su novia-Manu me llevara

-bien, yo llegare en el segundo cuarto y podemos ir a cenar despues

-ese plan me gusta-le sonrio ella besandole

Yo me levante y me despedi de mis amigos, necesitaba ir a mi estudio o mejor dicho, quería alejarme lo mas rápido posible de los cariños y arrumacos que Cleo recibia por mi, aaaagh en verdad que la comida te sabe a rayos cuando esta condimentada con una dosis de celos, baje a las catacumbas, a mi amado silencio, mi mascota estaba ya esperándome, me sente, aspire aire con fuerza, tome mi guitarra y unos cuantos acordes comenzaron a salir…

Que era lo que estaba esperando realmente?

Había llegado a esta escuela con la esperanza de hacer nuevos amigos, de quizás encontrar un chico guapo que me amara, y que mi inspiración no se agotara, bueno…tenia 2 de 3 cosas…amigos..si…en efecto los tenia, la inspiración me llegaba cual musa cuando mas le necesitaba, y solo era cuestión de evocar su recuerdo…

Su nombre…

Su imagen…

Su aroma…

Todo el…

Como podemos decirle al corazón que deje de pensar en alguien que no es para uno?

Mis manos tocaban ya una canción triste, no de mi autoria, pero en verdad me sentía muy deprimida…

Como puedo hacer para olvidarte?

Para poder encerrar esto que amenaza con crecer en lugar de detenerse? Como puedo aceptar…que tu corazón ya late por otra persona…mientras que el mio se detiene por ti?...

Suspire con fuerza, no quedaba de otra mas que seguir fingiendo que no pasa nada…de seguir siendo amigos y de aceptar, que el y su novia son el uno para el otro

Maldita De Nile

Se creía la reina de la escuela!

**Hola! Gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura**

**Espero que las chicas no me maten por que puse en categoría**

**Operetta y Deuce**

**Yo sigo siendo tan CLEUCE como nunca!**

**Pero ya veran porque la puse asi :D**

**Aunque sabemos de sobra que el griego solo tiene una sola dueña y esa es nuestra Cleo**

**Contesto preguntas:**

**1.-estudio Lic. En Educacion Primaria**

**2.-mis Monster Favoritos son Cleo y Deuce , pero si tengo que enlistarlos seria asi:**

**1.-DEUCE**

**2.-CLEO**

**3.-HEATH**

**4.-ABBEY**

**5.-HOLT**

**6.-CLAWD**

**7.-CLAWDEEN**

**8.-LALA**

**9.-FRANKIE**

**10.-GHOULIA**

**Solo esos **

**3.-creo que no existe una formula para escribir o imaginar, aunque te dire que algo que ayuda bastante es que yo he leído demasiado desde niña y de grandes escritores como lo es Shakespeare, Dumas, Tolkien, he aprendido demasiado, y es una gran herramienta para saber como se estructura una historia, no me comparo con ellos, eso seria un pecado enorme de soberbia! Mas si desean escribir, primero deben aprender a leer y sobre todo, a buscar maestros tan grandes como los ejemplos que les di**

**4.- Muchas gracias por decir que les gusta mi manera de escribir, siempre trato de esforzarme dia con dia**

**5.- creo que todo escritor tiene derecho de dar a conocer sus historias, el ser bueno o malo, no debe ser un limite para compartir su imaginación**

**6.- me he saturado de tanto trabajo que no se si ponga un C&D semanal, por lo pronto, subo uno el viernes, apóyenlo de acuerdo?**

**Gracias por todo, sus comentarios, contesto todas sus preguntas y**

**mil gracias nos vemos el viernes**

**REY KON**


	2. Chapter 2

Con su andar altivo y con todas las miradas puestas en ella, quien se creía? Era hermosa…si…más lo que tenía de linda lo tenía de odiosa, solía tratar mal a las pobres chicas que tenían la mala idea de anteponerse en su camino, si alguno de ellas se atrevía a usar lo mismo que "su majestad" uuuf! Les hacia un escándalo que hasta que no las hacia llorar quedaba a gusto, era realmente malvada, cuando caminaba por los pasillos con su uniforme, más de uno quería tomarle foto , hablarle, tener su atención más ella simplemente los aventaba, o ignoraba de manera terrible, no era justo que tantos hombres la desearan, pero todos sabían que era la novia de Deuce y que el griego, tenía muy poca tolerancia a que alguien tocara a su niña.

Si tan solo él estuviera conmigo como lo estaba con ella

Que me abrazara

Tomara mi mano

Acariciara mi cabello

Como en tantas ocasiones los he visto por la escuela, o bailar en las diferentes fiestas junto a el!

Yo sería extremadamente feliz.

A veces pienso que si el me diera una oportunidad, lo haría más feliz de lo que ella lo hace, vamos! Deuce es demasiado brillante para solo ser un bolso con pies! Un accesorio más en la vida de De Nile, porque estoy segura de que solo lo ve como su "novio trofeo" como lo fue Clawd en su momento, que casualidad que al llegar el griego, lo cambio de inmediato! Por eso creo que ella no lo ama, es solo un alimento a su vanidad que este chico tan hermoso, este a su lado.

Daría lo que fuera porque por una sola vez…

Tuviera a Deuce solo para mí

Suspire melancólica

Eso jamás iba a suceder, seguí sacando notas sin sentido, después de haber compuesto una gran canción la noche pasada, la inspiración estaba totalmente agotada y amenazaba con no estar este día conmigo, la canción obviamente hablaba de Deuce.

De todas las cosas que me hace sentir cuando lo veo, de cómo mi cuerpo se eriza con que me sonría y como mi corazón late en el momento que pasa por mi lado, de cómo me pierdo en su boca cuando platicamos, y como deseo hacer realidad mis sueños más prohibidos con su piel

Ok, ya basta

Me levanto y aspiro con fuerza el aire

Estar pensando solo en él, no me va a ayudar en nada

El está enamorado de esa odiosa y yo…yo solo soy una buena amiga con la cual se habla de música

Mi iPhone suena interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Yo contesto de mala gana

Era mi padre.

-Mañana los ejecutivos de Warner quieren escucharte con tu nuevo sencillo, están más que emocionados

-a qué horas?-pregunto esperanzada, sé que amaran la canción que le dedique a Deuce, papá siempre me conseguía audiciones con algunas disqueras para venderles mis obras y que me pagaran regalías con ellas

-a las 10 de la mañana, descuida, ya le avise a tu directora y te dará todas las facilidades para que faltes a la escuela

-genial…gracias papi

-por nada, nos veremos más tarde

Colgué con una sonrisa en el rostro, si les gustaba mi canción, y sabía de antemano que si les iba a gustar, tendría otro éxito en camino y una que hablaba del hombre que amaba.

Me recosté pensando en las posibilidades de que Taylor Swift la cantase, era mi artista favorita y aunque sabía era cantautora, era bueno soñar con escuchar mi canción en su hermosa voz y así…quedase inmortalizado mi amor por el chico que se había robado mis pensamientos

Aun con ese pensamiento, me fui quedando dormida, no supe ni a qué horas eran cuando paso, mis sueños ya saben ustedes quien estaba en ellos, me tenía rodeada con sus fuertes brazos, los besos eran intensos, sus manos que me recorrían y que me hacían suspirar, la forma en como me decía "te amo" al oído…esa dulce voz griega…más el maldito IPhone me despertó…aaaah justo en lo mejor del sueño! Lo tome y conteste, de nuevo era mi padre:

-en donde estás?-preguntaba preocupado

-en la escuela! En donde más?-dije con fastidio

-Operetta…viste que horas son?-me regaño

Mire mi reloj, marcaban ya las 5:45 de la tarde

-qué?-grite-alguien jugo con el tiempo!

-si…claro…te quedaste dormida, cierto?

-aaaay! anoche me desvele y…

-ok ok, tu madre y yo saldremos y llegaremos tarde, queremos que ya vengas a casa-

-voy para alla-resolvi yo tomando mis cosas

-por cierto, Raoul estuvo aquí

-Raoul?- él es un primo nada agradable, se la pasa metido en mi casa y más concretamente en mi habitación, le gusta revolver entre mis partituras y luego venderlas por su cuenta-

-que hacia ahí?-volví a preguntar

-dijo que te había traído unos cuadernos, se llevó un folder amarillo

-que que?-grite-pero papá!

-ya sabes cómo tu mamá lo adora, entro a tu cuarto y salió feliz, dijo que luego venia

En ese folder, tenía yo la canción que le había dedicado a Deuce

-es un cretino! , de seguro se llevó mi canción! Pero deja que lo vea-amenace saliendo de mi estudio

-bueno…deja de pelear y ven a casa, mamá te dejo la cena preparada, nos vemos nena

Acaso mi padre no me había escuchado ni media palabra?

Normal en el!

La escuela estaba ya desierta, corrí por los pasillos, abrí la puerta y la luna que empezaba a salir me saludo, tenía que encontrar un taxi lo más pronto posible, antes de que ese imbécil llevara a otra disquera MI canción y la vendiera! Que iba a presentar al día siguiente en la Warner si este grandísimo tonto vendía mi rola?

Maldita sea!pensaba mil veces, sí que tengo mala suerte!

Encontrar un taxi a esa hora iba a ser imposible!

Tome mi celular y marque a la base de taxis más cercana, pero el mensaje que más odio escuchar, me contestaba en tono alegre:

"tu saldo se ha agotado...te pedimos que recargues una.."

Aaaaaaaah, grite y colgándole a la grabación que me recordaba mi precaria situación

Piensa Operetta piensa! no podía tomar un taxi cualquiera a esa hora, tenía que caminar hacia la carretera para poder encontrar uno decente, Si es que no me daban las doce de la noche ahí parada!

Ay no, pensé., así es como empezaba aquella película que vi en donde la chica terminaba descuartizada por un loco maniático!

cero pánico!

Pero eso me pasaba por haberme quedado dormida, no vuelvo a desvelarme ni una sola vez en la vida.

Y ustedes saben que una mujer raras veces cumple los propósitos que promete.

Mire alrededor y vi varios autos estacionados, genial! Quizás haya algún maestro en la escuela que pudiera llevarme a algo más céntrico, camine y cuando voltee hacia enfrente de mí, estaba una preciosa camioneta Lobo verde olivo, yo ya sabía de quien era

"no es posible" pensé yo..

En eso, escuche que alguien venia por el pasillo de la escuela, voltee hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta saliendo, como una bella visión

Lentes Ray Ban negros

Camisa Negra

Chaqueta de cuero negra

Jeans azul marino

Botas red wings Negras

Todo el outfit…

de un maldito ángel oscuro…

Me sonrió de esa manera sexy que tiene y me dijo:

-Hey pequeña… que haces tan sola sin nadie que te proteja?-

Yo me reí como una tonta

Júzguenme lo que quieran!

Ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo!

Me sentía muy nerviosa y creo que comencé a enrular mi cabello

-este…es que …me quede dormida y se me hizo algo tarde

Deuce me miro extrañado

-desde la mañana que te vimos?

-s..i

-wow...sí que tienes el sueño pesado-sonrió el-te llevo si gustas

Juro que sentí mi alma caer al escucharlo

-c…omo?-tartamudee

-no vas a encontrar un taxi aquí, voy hacia la preparatoria 60, puedo darte un aventón a tu casa-

No podía creer mi buena suerte

Gracias musas de la música! En verdad me aman!

Solo camine hacia él, mientras me abría la puerta con caballerosidad, incluso tomo mi mano para que subiera, de seguro estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo con Cleo, le sonreí nerviosa, sus manos son muy fuertes y a la vez suaves, cerro con precaución y vi el lujoso interior, de piel, color café, todo de exquisito gusto, el entro a su vez y cerro poniéndose el cinturón, yo solo lo miraba embobada

-emm...ponte el cinturón por favor-me pidió con cortesía

Yo obedecí en el acto

El encendió la unidad y una canción de los Rolling Stones, sonó al máximo, él se disculpó bajándole el volumen a uno más normal

-sorry, así acostumbro escuchar la música cuando vengo solo

-descuida… es una gran canción!

-si…sabes que me gusta mucho la música retro, y cuando no viene nadie conmigo, suelo subirle a todo lo que da, pocas veces manejo sin Cleo a mi lado

Apareció su nombre al fin, pensé yo, la primera de muchas menciones en la noche

Le sonreí mientras el daba reversa para salir del estacionamiento, mire su llavero, una bellísima C pendia de ella, como me hubiera gustado ver mejor una letra O

Salimos a la carretera, Deuce es muy precavido para manejar, yo estaba súper nerviosa que no quise empezar una conversación para no regarla, así que pensé en preguntarle lo primero que se me viniera a la mente

-que hacías en la escuela?-dije con voz tímida

El me miro sonriendo

-vaya! Tú no te duermes…te desmayas! Que no recuerdas que iba a participar en el concurso de Algebra?

-es cierto!-dije sonriendo-disculpa! Como te fue?

-bastante bien,…gane-sonrió orgulloso

-felicidades!-le felicite

-gracias, ahora espero llegar a tiempo para jugar con mi equipo

-te voy a entretener-dije apenada

-no, descuida, no te iba a dejar ahí, es peligroso. No me cuesta nada llevarte a casa

-eres muy amable-dije yo sonrojándome

Él me sonrió y su vista seguía en la carretera

-Cleo está esperándote, verdad?-pregunte

-si…iban a apoyar al equipo el día de hoy, y de ahí, iremos a cenar

-que bien-dije yo sintiendo un retorcijón de estomago

Iba a continuar la plática cuando sonó mi celular

Era mi primo Raoul

-esta canción es buena, nena-dijo burlón apenas le conteste

-Raoul, devuélveme mis partituras!-le pedí

-olvídalo, con ella me asegurare que me paguen regalías! Solo quería darte las gracias, seria de mala educación no hacerlo

Y su risa burlona continuo hasta que me colgó conmigo llamándolo

-pasa algo?-pregunto Deuce

Suspire cansada

-Mi estúpido primo, me robo una canción que presentaba mañana en la Warner-

-en serio?

-si…papá me consiguió la audición…pero creo que no iré-dije con tristeza-él se la llevo

-pero no puede hacer eso!-dijo molesto-la canción es tuya

-siempre se lleva mis partituras y las vende, cuando estaba más pequeña, me engañaba diciendo que me daría el 50%, y yo le creía, hasta que descubrí que era un mentiroso

-y tus papas?-pregunto extrañado

-es familia y lo ven como a un hijo

-qué edad tiene?

-22 años-conteste

-pues es un abusivo tu primito! En donde vive?

-vive solo en un apartamento en Palm 67

-le hacemos una visita?-me sonrió con malicia

-de verdad?-pregunte esperanzada

-porque no!

Y acelerando, se dirigió hacia ese lugar

**Hola! Al fin viernes! Wiiiiiii!**

**Gracias por su apoyo al D&C, se los agradezco, la pregunta fue que quien era el mas "hot"?**

**Creo que ambos son bastante hoooots! Jejeje por eso se me da tan bien el escribir sobre ellos, ya que creo se desean demasiado aunque es obvio que el hombre es un poco mas…liberal en ese aspecto que una mujer.**

**Pero la bella egipcia también tiene su lado sexy y eso nadie se lo va a negar, jeje, adoro a esta pareja en verdad!**

**Pronto volverá a salir Poseidon, de hecho, estoy pensando dentro de poco incluirlo mas en las historias, ya que tuvo bastante buena aceptación (yo lo ame XD) y también al padre de Lala, creo que los padres de Los Chicos son bastante interesante y seria lindo hacerles su propio fan fic, no lo creen?**

**Agradezco sus comentarios, preguntas, dudas,sugerencias, reclamos, con gusto estoy para servirles, y una chica me dijo que ustedes no me dan nada, al contrario! Que se tomen el tiempo de leerme, es el mejor regalo que pueden hacerle a esta humilde servidora, ya que para eso escribo, para que ustedes disfruten un poco de mis historias y se olviden de sus problemas.**

**Estoy…mas que agradecida**

**Hasta el lunes! Un beso**

**REY KON**


	3. Chapter 3

Llegamos en menos de 15 minutos, al estacionar Deuce, mi primo estaba en el frente de su casa, con tres amigos platicando y tomándose unas cerveza, cuando le llame, el me miro y al verme acompañada con un chico bastante musculoso, lo primero que hizo, fue salir corriendo

-Raoul!.-volví a gritarle siguiéndolo

Deuce me siguió, el entro al edificio y yo tenía intenciones de perseguir a la rata de mi primo, más sus amigos me taparon el paso de manera burlona

-a donde, bonita?-dijo uno abrazándome

Mas Deucey fue más rápido y de un derechazo lo obligo a soltarme

-a las damas no se les toca amigo!-le amenazo furioso

Yo lo mire y entre corriendo a buscar a mi primo, pensé que se había encerrado en su departamento, y toque la puerta llamándole, mi amigo llego a mi lado

-está ahí?

-no-dije mirándolo-no me contesta

-permíteme-dijo el

Y de un solo golpe abrió la puerta

Ok…enamorada al mil, on

Focus Operetta!

Entre al asqueroso lugar solo para comprobar que mi primo además de ser una rata en su forma de ser. Lo era también en su vida personal! Eso era un chiquero, lo busque llamándolo, busque mi canción y nada

-aaaah se largó por aquí-le dije a Deuce desde la habitación de mi primo que tenía una escalera de emergencia pegada a la ventana

-tu primo sí que es todo un caso eh!-me contesto mi amigo mirando por la ventana

-lo se…que coraje!

-sabes donde pudo haberse metido?

-bueno…el visita muchos lugares en la noche

-dime uno

-hay un billar aquí a cinco cuadras en donde se mete a apostar

-bien…vayamos hacia allá

Cuando bajamos, los amigos de Raoul al ver que Deuce se acercaba, solo se pararon y nos dejaron el paso libre, su amigo tenía un bistec en la cara y con eso creo que habían aprendido la lección de no abrazar a las chicas sin su autorización.

Arrancamos y le dije exactamente el lugar ya que había visto a mi primo entrar a ese sitio, el aparco enfrente, estaba quitándome el cinturón de seguridad cuando el tomo mi antebrazo, lo acepto, me erice por completo y sentí mi piel arder, más porque se acercó a decirme

-tú no puedes entrar ahí, ahora vengo

-pero…

-descuida…si lo vi bien, lo reconocería de inmediato, no tardare

Y salió decidido, mi corazón latía como loco cuando me hablo, como rayos le hace Cleo para no tener infartos? Que él te hable de esa manera… es para derretir a cualquier chica, suspire hondamente, rayos! Rayos! Pensé, yo quería una oportunidad para estar a solas con él y aquí estaba, como demonios tenía que actuar? Su ancla estaba a miles de metros de distancia y solo estábamos nosotros, me estaba ayudando a **MI**! Me defendió a **MI**! Que más podía querer?, me mire al espejo retrovisor, no podía estar más pesimamente desarreglada como en ese momento, me peine como pude, me arregle el cabello y busque mi maquillaje, un retoque me hacía falta, polvo, delineador, blush, mi perfume favorito, y con ese pasador en el cabello parecía abuela! Me lo quite y volví a cepillarme, no lucia tan mal después de todo, muchos decían que el cabello rojizo excita a los hombres, por favor, Dios! Que Deuce sea uno de esos!

10 minutos después, el regresaba

-no estaba, algún otro sitio que pueda frecuentar?-me pregunto

-pues…el restaurant en donde siempre come, es aquí a 6 cuadras

-pudo haber ido ahí, vayamos-dijo arrancando la camioneta-huele raro aquí , no?-me pregunto

Demonios, pensé, me puse demasiado perfume

-es que….se me rompió el frasco de mi perfume-dije apenada y sonrojadisima

El sonrió diciéndome

-descuida, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a ese aroma-

-claro-le regrese la sonrisa

Es obvio, me dije a mi misma, estás acostumbrado al perfumito de la zorra de tu novia!

El manejaba atentamente y yo no dejaba de mirarlo, por las comisuras de los lentes, se notaban un poco sus ojos, eran rasgados, jamás los creí así, y verdes…de un verde topacio, bastante hermosos, el volteo al sentir mi mirada

-disculpa-le dije como tonta-miraba tus ojos

-mis ojos?-pregunto extrañado

-si…se notan un poco en las orillas…tienes los ojos rasgados

-aah…si…un poco..

-los tienes delineados?-le pregunte

-no! –me respondió riéndose-como crees!

-es que…parecen…

-así los tengo, con líneas debajo , no sé,…es de nacimiento

-pues te ves muy bien-sonreí

-gracias, este,…. A dónde es?

-dos cuadras más adelante

-bien-dijo el algo incómodo, no le gustaba recibir piropos de otras mujeres

Llegamos al lugar, estaciono un poco adelante y entramos, era un restaurant de esos tan comunes en u.s.a., conocía a la mujer que lo atendía, tiempo atrás solía yo vivir con mi familia en los alrededores hasta que mi padre compro nuestra casa, ella se llamaba Debbie

-Deb-llegue a la barra- has visto a mi primo?

-No dulzura-me contesto ella y sonriendo más al ver a mi acompañante-no ha venido por aquí…hola! –dijo coqueta- me llamo Debbie…que te sirvo, guapo?

-nada muchas gracias-sonrió él y note el efecto que causa en la mujer que sentí celos enseguida-

-bueno gracias…lo seguiré buscando-dije cortante

-tu novio y tú..

-no somos novios!-dijimos ambos, el en tono alarmado y yo con pesar

-somos solo amigos-dije molesta al escuchar su tono

-oh., disculpen… es que hacen una hermosa pareja

Deuce por instinto o quizás creía que Cleo se aparecería detrás de él, se alejó de mí. Yo solo jale aire diciendo

-no sabes en donde puede estar?-

-quizás en el bar retro, siempre es uno de los que llega primero

-bien…se dónde es…gracias Debbie

Deuce estaba en la puerta mirando hacia afuera, cuando la mujer me jalo hablándome al oído

-es guapísimo! No lo dejes ir-

-tiene novia-le conteste con fastidio

-y? No está aquí ahora y ustedes se ven tan hermosos juntos!

Verdad que si?, pensé yo

Sonreí de mala gana y me acerque a Deuce

-El bar retro está cerca…puedo ir sola si gustas-dije en tono algo amargado

-no…yo empecé esto contigo y lo terminaremos…anda…-me abrió la puerta y salimos

Llegamos al lugar y la música estaba a todo lo que daba, mi amigo pago las entradas cuando en eso el IPhone de Deuce sonó

El hizo un gesto preocupado, ya sabía quién era, me dijo con voz fuerte para hacerse escuchar

-iré al baño a contestar, espérame aquí

Yo solo asentí

Su ancla estaba ya molestando

-Deucey?-dijo Cleo cuando escucho el "hola amor"- en donde estás? Dijiste que llegarías al segundo cuarto-

-este…

-se oye mucho ruido…-dijo ella ya molesta

Deuce suspiro, sabía que si mentía le iría peor

-me encontré a Operetta en la escuela, ya iba hacia el juego pero…está en un lio y la estoy ayudando

-estas con Operetta?-pregunto ella como no creyendo que estuviera conmigo o rectificando lo que había oído

-si…estoy en un bar, escucha amor… no creo llegar a tiempo, pídele a Clawd que te lleve a casa y…

-cómo?-pregunto incrédula de lo que escuchaba

-mira...tratare de llegar! Lo prometo nena pero…

-más te vale que estés aquí en este momento, Deuce Gorgon…o vas a conocerme-sentencio ella furiosa colgándole

Mi amigo solo suspiro, lo que menos quería, era una pelea con su chica, guardo su iPhone y entro, ya imaginaba la cara de su novia en esos momentos, pero que era peor? Una mentira? O decirle la verdad?

Cuando llego hasta mí, me dijo algo serio

-busquémoslo

-era Cleo verdad?-pregunte

-si….y no está de buen humor, debemos hallarlo rápido para ir por ella

-Deuce, porque no te vas y…

-no. Yo te traje hasta aquí y yo te llevare a casa

Habían conocido ustedes antes…a un chico más caballeroso?

Rebuscamos por todos lados a mi primo, mas halle a una de sus ex novias y me dijo que quizás estaba en un rave ya que hacia allá iba a encontrarlo más tarde, me dio la ubicación en un papel y lo leí

Genial

Un Rave!

Eso sí tenía que ser muuuy lejos de la ciudad

La tipa miraba descaradamente a mi amigo diciendo que si quería, nos acompañaba

Ja! Ni lo sueñes!

Solo yo tenía que ser la única que se sentara a su derecha esta noche

Tome la mano de Deuce y salimos del lugar

-que antrete de mala muerte!-dije yo saliendo

El suspiro

-y ahora?-pregunto

-está en un rave…es muy lejos de la ciudad…por lo regular se realizan en lugares donde hay poca gente, son muy ruidosos, dejémoslo así

-dejaras que se quede con tu canción?-me pregunto directamente

-que más puedo hacer-dije yo

-ir y pelear por ella

Yo suspire

-está lejos y no puedo ir sola

-podemos ir-contesto el bajando la mirada

-Deuce…Cleo

-Cleo ya está enojada, aunque vaya ahora al juego por ella, con verte ahí no va a ponerse mejor, si sabes donde es el rave, vamos, yo te llevare y lo obligare a que te de tu canción

Suspire enamorada.

Asentí diciendo que la chica me había dado la ubicación, el abrió la puerta de su unidad para mí.

Subí de nuevo a esa preciosa camioneta, les juro a ustedes que la iba a soñar

Encaminamos hacia el rave que estaba bastante alejado de la ciudad, Deuce estaba manejando y marcando al mismo tiempo, fue la primera vez que me preocupe ya que apartaba la vista del camino

-Deuce-le dije preocupada al ver que no ponía atención a la carretera

En eso, su novia contesto

-amor...no voy a poder llegar, llámale a Manu para que vaya por ti

-puedo irme sola-contesto ella secamente

-me sentiría más tranquilo si él te lleva a casa

-descuida, hay muchos chicos que estarían fascinados de llevarme, conseguiré a alguien

-Cleo-pidió Deuce

-si no deseas otra cosa más-

-amor, por favor...-volvió a decir el griego

Cleo le colgó y el chico se veía en verdad molesto, sabia de lo que su novia era capaz, marco de nuevo y ella ya había apagado su teléfono, marco una vez más y esta vez su amigo Clawd contesto a la primera

-en donde te metiste? Te necesitaba en la defensa-le regaño el

-lo lamento, estoy ayudando a Operetta, por favor men, lleva a Cleo a casa, no dejes que ningún chico se le acerque

-ha estado súper deprimida, deberías de verla

-yo lo sé-contesto el griego con tristeza- no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo ayudo a una amiga

-yo sé que lo estás haciendo, mas ya conoces a tu mujer, y sabes cómo es de celosa, no deberías hacerla sufrir-

-más tarde hablare con ella, lo prometo, solo hazme ese favor

-sabes bien que si…cuéntame más tarde

-seguro, gracias Clawd-

Mi amigo colgó su iPhone y lo guardo en su chamarra suspirando, se notaba realmente deprimido

-te lo dije-me atreví a hablar

-yo sabía que se iba a enojar, más te prometí ayudarte y no pensaba dejarte sola,…. Cleo…bueno, ya mañana hablare con ella

Yo lo mire, no se veía muy convencido

-es muy voluble y celosa no es así?

Deuce sonrió

-deliciosamente voluble y la más celosa de todas…pero sabes…así la amo

**Hola! Feliz lunes, gracias por sus comentarios en ambos , contesto preguntas:**

**1.- mmm la combinación Operetta Deuce creo que seria algo como: OPEUCE o DEOPE..es algo extraño :s**

**2.-si amiga, yo ya había prometido ese fic de como se conocieron Deuce y Cleo en el penúltimo fic de esta temporada, estén pendientes y en efecto, Deuce será quien la relate, yo también creo que es el mejor**

**3.- si amiga, ya vi la película, mi novio la descargo para mi y ame a todos, Clawd me parecio sumamente delicioso , pero aun opino que debería estar con otra chica y no con Lala, a Draculaura le pusieron voz de ardillita :s**

**4.-ya en este capitulo, como leyeron, ya salio nuestra Cleo y no de muy buen humor!**

**5.-yo combino mis historias un poco mas en el libro, porque los webisodes son enfocados mas a niños y son mas fantasiosos, y si has leído los libros sabras que es una literatura un poco mas adulta porque inclusive dicen chistes un poco picantes, pero trato de estar al dia con los episodios también ya que todo es un mismo mundo aunque repito, son mas enfocados a niños y mis fics son mas para adolescentes y adultos **

**6,.- amiga Juliet, linda tu historia, yo tengo a mi lado a un chico con el cual tengo ya 3 años y aunque somos muy jóvenes aun para pensar en el matrimonio, nos gusta pensar en el, en un futuro, mas ahora lo mejor es prepararnos y conocernos mejor, no existe nada mejor que crecer con tu pareja y conocerla dia con dia.**

**7.-Poseidon saldrá dentro de poco, aunque ya voy poniendo extractos de el en mis historias, ha sido un personaje muy bien aceptado, a mi me fascino el, porque siempre busco modelos para mis personajes propios y este, lo saque cuando estaba viendo Avengers y Tony Stark maneja un sarcasmo demasiado delicioso y pensé: wooow!seria genial como papá de Deuce! Asi que decidi ponerlo en mi fic como el poderoso Poseidon y me resulto bastante bien la combinación, si lo analizan, Deuce es demasiado sarcástico y eso lo heredo de su padre. Ya pronto saldrá, lo prometi y lo incluiré en mis fics futuros, al igual que a los demás padres.**

**8.-woooow! O.O 100 comentarios ya en D&C, un millón de gracias! Por agradecimiento, esperen esta noche un nuevo capitulo para festejar y quien mejor que nos relate esto que el guapisiimo griego! Cuantas de aquí piensan que es el que mejor relata? \0/**

**Asi que, déjenme sus comentarios en ambas historias y nos vemos mas tarde**

**Un beso**

**REY KON**


	4. Chapter 4

-si…ya lo sé-conteste amargamente-lo que no entiendo es, Porque?

El suspiro

-te lo dije cuando nos conocimos…el me hace ser alguien mejor

-tú ya eres alguien mejor!-reclame- vamos…eres perfecto Deuce!

-no lo soy-dijo –tengo muchos errores, soy muy frio cuando quiero y muy sarcástico, demasiado necio y muchas cosas más…pero cuando estoy con ella…solo sé que deseo complacerla, estar con mi Cleo, amarla, protegerla,…cuidarla…y sueño el día en que podamos tener una familia…

Yo lo escuchaba sin decir nada…era exactamente mi sueño…pero con el

-creo ….disculpa que te lo diga…pero te equivocas de chica-tuve el atrevimiento de decirle- ella no es así

-créeme….yo la conozco mejor que nadie…y sé que ella vale mucho la pena…cada minuto y segundo de mi vida…no hago… más que enamorarme un poco más de mi novia-

Suspire vencida…él siempre la iba a tener en la mente

Mientras tanto, el juego terminaba y Clawd le decía a su amiga que la iba a llevar a casa, Lala totalmente entusiasmada secundaba la idea y más porque sabía el motivo por el cual Cleo se veía realmente triste, la hermosa egipcia se dejó convencer por la pareja y ocupo su lugar en el asiento trasero, aun usaba su precioso uniforme, en su bolsa estaba su cambio de ropa, los planes con Deuce de ir a cenar, habían quedado en el olvido

-qué te parece si mi lobito nos lleva a cenar?-preguntaba la pequeña Draculaura sentada en su lugar mirando hacia su capitana-no se te antoja una pizza vegetariana?

-a mi sí!-dijo Clawd siguiendo a su novia- tengo hambre

Cleo aunque sonreía , sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas

-descuiden….vayan ustedes… no tengo hambre-

Lala la veía ya con un puchero en su carita mientras Clawd la miraba desde el espejo retrovisor

-Deuce no está haciendo nada malo…solo ayuda a una amiga

Cleo suspiro dolida

-Deuce debe reorganizar sus prioridades…antepone a sus amigos por mi

-eso no es verdad-le dijo el lobo

-yo solo se…que él no se sentiría nada tranquilo si estuviera en mi lugar…la diferencia entre los dos...es que yo jamás lo he puesto en esta situación y el a mi si….muchas veces…

-él te ama

La chica solo se volteo sin contestarle, era obvia la respuesta,

"tú no eres,…quien debe decirlo, sino el"

Mi amigo no iba nada tranquilo, sabía que entre más se alejaba de la ciudad, más lejos estaba de su novia y no se sentía nada tranquilo, divisamos unas luces que se veían a lo lejos.

-allá es-le dije yo señalándolo

-si…eso veo-respondió el acelerando

-si no lo encontramos aquí…ya no lo vamos a buscar, de acuerdo?-le dije mirándolo

Él no me contesto

-Deuce!

-y que presentaras mañana?

-puedo llegar a casa y componer otra-

-es una buena segunda idea. Mas esa es tu canción y creo que deberías pelear por lo que es tuyo

Ja, pensé yo, si supieras que eso deseo pelearle a tu novia!

-y no me has dicho como se llama la canción-me pregunto el sonriendo

-l..a canción?

Oh, oh, peligro!

-si…tiene nombre, no?

Como decirle que la llame "el hombre perfecto?" precisamente en su honor…

-aún no tiene-mentí-apenas le iba a poner mañana

-ah…y de que trata?-me pregunto

-este…de...un perro

-de un perro?-dijo extrañado

-si…un perro, es una canción linda

El hizo un gesto de extrañeza, como pensando: "tanto problema por la canción de un perro?" que me sentí apenada por mentirle, llegamos y el estaciono su camioneta con los demás, el rave es una especie de "antro al aire libre" música electrónica, juego de luces combinadas con luces de velas y alcohol a morir, estas "fiestas salvajes" las hacían en diferentes lugares, granjas, establos, parques, etc, se pasaban la dirección por internet, y una gran cantidad de chicos iban y se divertían en grande, Deuce pago de nuevo las entradas y entre el mar de gente, era difícil encontrar a mi estúpido primo, comenzamos a recorrer el lugar, la música estaba a todo lo que da, y veo que sonríe ante la extraña melodía

-música griega-me dice el

-en serio?-pregunte

-claro…como no reconocer mi lengua materna!

-no sé cómo puedes entenderle a eso-sonreí confundida

-Είναι εύκολο να καταλάβει Κυρία-

-ay no hagas eso-reí-que es muy extraño escucharte hablar así

-eso mismo me dice Cleo, aunque siempre dice que se escucha muy sexy

Otra vez Cleo, pensé

Sonrió más a fuerzas que de ganas y a lo lejos, diviso a mi primo

-allá esta Deuce!-dije feliz de haberlo encontrado al fin

-bien…vayamos por el

Mi amigo fue primero y sin que Raoul se diera cuenta, el griego lo jalo de la camiseta

-eres muy escurridizo, amiguito-dijo furioso

Él quiso zafarse más Deuce era extremadamente fuerte

-ni lo sueñes! Le debes algo a tu prima

-en donde está mi canción?-pregunte enojada-vamos Raoul, devuélvemela! Siempre me haces lo mismo

-yo no la tengo

-por supuesto que la tienes! Si me lo dijiste por teléfono

-te juro que no!-pidió el asustado

-la dama te hizo una pregunta-amenazo más Deuce

Mas mi primo era un hueso duro de roer

-bien. Bien…quieres tu canción? Dile a tu novio que me suelte!-dijo el con burla

-no soy su novio!-volvió a decir mi amigo molesto

-ah no? Yo pensé que sí, ningún chico se toma tantas molestias por una chica que no sea su novia...acaso te gusta mi prima?

Lo acepto, espere la respuesta con ansia

Deuce sonrió con burla

-tu prima es solo una buena amiga…yo estoy enamorado de otra mujer

-qué pena, primita-dijo Raoul en un tono nada agradable

-no me interesa! Donde está mi canción?-pedí furiosa

-cómo puedes venir aquí y pedirla simplemente? Estas en un Rave!

-y eso que significa?-pregunte fastidiada de todo aquello

-que debes hacer algo…loco!… esta noche para merecerlo-nos miró con malicia

-algo loco?-pregunte

-en un Rave,..son las reglas-contesto

-si lo hago…me regresaras la canción?-cuestione dudosa

-palabra de primo-sonrió el

-Deuce…suéltalo-pedí

-estas segura?-

-si… es un patán, cretino. caradura…pero creo que tiene palabra…

El griego lo acepto, y dejo a mi primo el cual nos hizo un además de que lo siguiéramos

La estridente música seguía su candente ritmo cuando él nos llevó a unos extraños aros

-aquí en el rave, todos estamos locos-sonrió de forma desquiciada Raoul

-si no me dices ni cuenta me doy-dijo con sarcasmo Deuce

-ni idea tienes, niño bonito….a todos nos gusta arriesgar la vida con pruebas extremas…acariciamos a la muerte cada noche…si quieres de nuevo tu canción…tendrás que pasar la prueba

-que prueba?-pregunte cuidadosamente

Y mi primo, tomo un encendedor y prendió fuego al gran aro que estaba detrás de él, con la consiguiente gritadera de todos

-a esto se le llama salto del tigre, tendrás que venir corriendo,. Y saltar el aro de fuego

-qué?-gritamos Deuce y yo sorprendidos

-estás loco?-le pregunte escandalizada

-y más te vale que tengas cuidado primita o te quedara la otra mitad de la cara igual-se burló el de manera cruel

Deuce bufo furioso, toda la multitud aplaudía a rabiar, al fin alguien había caído en el primer desafío de la noche

Suspire nerviosa, cerré mis puños e iba a caminar cuando Deuce me detuvo

-quiero primero ver la canción de Operetta-pidio

Raoul saco la partitura de su blazer

-aquí esta

-fíjate si esa es-me pido

Me acerque unos centímetros y en efecto, era mi canción

-si…es esa-dije yo-

Por respuesta, el griego se quitaba su chamarra de piel y me la daba

-cuídamela

-qué harás?-pregunte asustada

-yo lo hare por ti

-Deuce!

-ahora vuelvo

-Deuce no!

-no dejare que te arriesgues, yo recuperare tu canción, ahora vuelvo

Y lo vi caminar con decisión hacia mi primo y el crepitante aro de fuego

-de donde tengo que empezar la carrera?-le pregunto

Raoul lo señalo

-allá esta grieguito, es aquella marca, de ahí tendrás que venir corriendo y saltar el aro de fuego. Si lo haces sin una sola quemadura, la canción es tuya

El asintió y camino, yo solo estrujaba su chamarra asustada

No quería ver lastimado al hombre

Que tanto amaba…

Toda la multitud estaba mirando expectante

Deuce llego al lugar y suspiro, algo dijo entre dientes y comenzó su carrera

Venía a todo correr, con la mirada fija en el aro de fuego, nadie hablaba

Ni una sola palabra

Hasta la música había parado ya

Juro que no respiraba!

Tomo un fuerte impulso y atravesó limpiamente el peligroso aro

Cayendo justamente a unos metros de mí

Todos gritaron aplaudiendo entusiasmados

Había sido un salto perfecto

Mi primo bufaba furioso, yo Salí corriendo hasta el

Deuce se levantaba sacudiendo el polvo de sus jeans cuando llegue a abrazarlo con fuerza

-lo hiciste! Lo lograste!

Él me sonrió y solo puso una mano en mi espalda de forma algo fría

Y sentí lo impropio de la situación, que me aleje enseguida

-lo lamento-dije sonrojándome

-descuida-medio sonrió

Tomo su chamarra, se la coloco y fue hacia mi primo

-está hecho-contesto.-dame la canción

Raoul de mala gana lo hizo

-buen salto-le dijo

-lo sé-contesto Deuce vanidosamente

Me hizo un gesto con la cara y yo sabía que era hora de irnos, le mostré la lengua a mi primo de manera infantil y camine a lado de mi amigo, me dio mi canción y yo me sentí…inmensamente feliz!

**Hola..buen miércoles, gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que esta historia les este gustando, el viernes es ya el ultimo capitulo, estuvo algo corta pero a mi en lo personal, me parecio lindo escribir desde la perspectiva de una chica enamorada de un imposible, a las preguntas que me dejaron**

**1.-Karen, claro que te extrañe, y espero que resuelvas todos problemas , solo no dejes que sean mas grandes que tu, tomalos como un desafio, superalos y olvidalos en un instante **** no dejes que se vuelvan mas importante que tu existencia**

**2.-tengo 18 años amiga, conoci a Dylan cuando tenia 15 y llevamos ya 3 años juntos**

**3.-gracias por sus comentarios y si, yo si creo que es uno de los mas lindos,modestia aparte, jejeje**

**Ahora quiero compartir algo con ustedes no muy agradable**

**Anoche me entere, que una niña de 10 años, estaba leyendo mi fic de D&C ya que ella misma me lo dijo, aunque dice EXPLICITAMENTE categoría M**

**Y aun salio con la mentira de que no sabia que se trataba para adultos cuando la misma trama implica que NO SON PARA NIÑOS**

**Me sentí fatal, ya que si los padres de esta niñita llegan a checar el historial y ven mi fic, pueden incluso acusarme de corromper menores y me cierran mi cuenta y todo mi trabajo se habrá ido en vano**

**Por favor...RESPETEN…RESPETEN VUELVO A DECIRLO, las categorías..si dice M por favor NO LOS LEAN si tienen menos de 15 años…NO SON PARA USTEDES..no quieran crecer y enterarse de cosas que AUN NO SON para su nivel**

**Si esto vuelve a ocurrir…**

**BORRARE D&C**

**Porque no quiero que mas niñas menores lean lo que OBVIAMENTE no escribi para ellas, tengo derecho de subir todo el lemon que YO desee y el que sus padres revisen lo que USTEDES leen..es cuestión suya y de su propia mentalidad**

**Gracias**

**Ahora una pregunta que deseo que contesten**

**A Poseidón, como les gustaría verlo?**

**a.- como amigo de Deuce?**

**b.-como un enemigo de Deuce?**

**Espero respondan mi pregunta y que no vuelva a ocurrir ese lamentable suceso en mi historia**

**Nos vemos el viernes**

**REY KON**


	5. Chapter 5

Una hora mas tarde, llegamos a mi casa, eran ya las 12 de la noche, las horas habían pasado volando. Y honestamente no quería que esa noche se terminara, Deuce al contrario, parecía querer ya irse a casa

-gracias por todo -

El me sonrio

-por nada

-ha sido…una gran noche-le confese sincera

Me miro intensamente

-eso creo

Sus palabras me hicieron erizar la piel

-casi no pasamos tiempo juntos tu y yo

-si…asi es-contesto

-sabes que eres mi mejor amigo

-a no dudarlo-me confeso-

Mis ojos no dejaban de observarlo

Es ahora o nunca, pensé

Tienes que arriesgarte!

O jamas sabras si realmente puede ser tuyo

-Operetta yo solo...-comenzo a decir el cuando yo..

En un tonto intento por conquistarlo

Lo bese

Mas al sentir que lo hacia, se retiro rápidamente mirándome extrañado

Fueron los peores 2 minutos de mi vida

Deuce no había respondido a mi beso, en cuanto sintió mis labios, el me aparto, y ni siquiera tuvo el cuidado de hacerlo con delicadeza, yo baje la mirada…y el me dijo

-tu sabes cuanto amo a Cleo…lo lamento-

-no...esta bien-dije apenada sin poder mirarlo

-no quiero que malinterpretes lo que paso esta noche-continuo impasible-somos amigos… y por los amigos, uno siempre debe hacer lo posible por ayudarlos porque no sabemos cuando puedes necesitarlo…mas yo…estoy profundamente enamorado de **mi mujer**

"de mi mujer" ,pensé repitiéndolo…

Ahora todo estaba claro

Deuce le pertenecía a Cleo….en cuerpo y alma

Asentí totalmente apenada

-lo lamento, no volverá a pasar.-dije apenadísima- debo irme! Sabes es tardísimo y yo tengo cosas que hacer para mañana además tengo que ir al tocador! con tantas horas en la camioneta, uff no! Nos vemos, gracias Deuce, bye bye!

Y Sali corriendo de la camioneta, el me dijo adiós con la mano y arranco, y yo sentí que con él, se iban todas mis ilusiones

Entre a casa, y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar

Como pude ser tan tonta?

Como pude besar a un hombre que ya tenía dueña?

Era la mas estúpida de todas!

Subí a mi habitación, no quería saber de nada, tome la partitura y la tire lejos, nada había valido la pena. Tome mi guitarra

Y la inspiración llego a mi…

Cuando Deuce llego a casa, tuvo la fortuna de que su madre no había llegado aun, asi que no hubo regaños, fue a su habitación y prendío la computadora, le mandaba un inbox a su novia diciendo:

-estoy por Skype, amor…por favor…hablemos...quiero verte.-

El esperaba impaciente que su novia le hablase aunque fuera para reclamarle, habían sido muchas horas sin ella, mas nada aparecia, el se conectó y la chica no entraba

-vamos amor-pedía Deuce para si-conéctate por favor

Mas Cleo no apareció esa noche, estaba en verdad dolida con su novio

Al día siguiente, tenía la audición a las 10 de la mañana, mas sentía… que tenía que hacer algo por Deuce...me había ayudado tanto y yo le había ocasionado problemas con su novia, que antes de ir a la junta, pase rápido a Monster High

Ahí estaba ella, en su casillero, tomando sus libros, su hermoso cabello negro suelto, con una minifalda negra, una blusa dorada y su bellísimo rostro con marcas de haber estado llorando, me acerque algo apenada

-hola Cleo –le salude

Ella volteo a verme, bufo y cerro con un portazo su casillero

-espera!-le pedí tomando su mano

-me sueltas por favor?-me pidió altiva

-dejame explicarte si?

-no necesito explicaciones tuyas-contesto fúrica-buena suerte con el!

Y se jalo caminando molesta

-osea...que vas a renunciar al amor de tu vida solo porque me ayudo?-le pregunte enojada por sus caprichos

-no renuncio al amor de mi vida,...porque si yo fuera el suyo…no habría pasado tiempo contigo sino conmigo!

-solo me ayudo con un problema! Nada paso-le explique

-no debió dejarme por ti!-me regreso

-Cleo! Toda la maldita noche, Deuce solo dijo una sola palabra: **amo a mi mujer.**

Ella me miro sorprendida

Creo que sabía de lo que estaba yo hablando

-exacto-le conteste a sus pensamientos- el es tuyo…y ni yo…ni nadie...escúchalo bien, niña tonta…**NADIE **puede quitarte lo que te pertenece…

Ella bajo los ojos

-debe reorganizar sus prioridades-me contesto simplemente

-el solo tiene una sola prioridad…y tiene tu nombre-le conteste firmemente-no lo pierdas…el te adora…es un gran hombre y un amigo a toda prueba pero lo mas importante...es que ni un solo minuto...dejo de pensar en ti, cuando llegue a esta escuela, lo primero que hiciste fue dejar en claro que el era tu hombre…bien…anoche el me dejo a mi muy en claro…que tu eres su mujer.

Cleo suspiro

-no quiero verte a solas con el-me amenazo

Yo sonreí

-nunca mas- prometí

Ella asintió y dio media vuelta dejándome sola, yo sonreí con melancolía, era una mujer muy bella,…digna, del chico mas guapo de Monster High.

Una hora mas tarde, la bella reina terminaba su primera clase y sus compañeros salían del salón, ella suspiro y comenzaba a guardar sus cosas aun sentada, no tenia ánimos de estar en la escuela y tampoco quería toparse con su novio en los pasillos, se sentia demasiado molesta como para escuchar explicaciones de su parte, ya pensaría en como hacerle pagar la afrenta recibida antes de perdonarlo, ya tenia todo en su bolsa, cuando escucho que alguien cerraba la puerta por dentro

Alzo la vista y vio que era su novio quien había entrado y estaba ahi, en el marco de la puerta

-antes de que explotes-pidió el usando las manos como escudo-déjame explicarte

Ella le volteo la mirada

-no quiero verte-dijo decidida

Deuce caminaba lentamente hacia su chica

-pero yo a ti si…te deje inbox anoche

-estaba hablando con otros-le respondió furiosa-por eso no pude atenderte

-no es cierto-dijo alzando una ceja-estabas desconectada!

-es obvio!-grito ella desde su asiento-estaba dormida! A la una de la mañana no iba a estarte esperando

Deuce se arrodillo ante ella rodeándola con sus brazos

-lo se...lo lamento amor

Cleo bajo la mirada

-siempre dices lo mismo…"lo siento, no volverá a pasar, es la última vez " y siempre pasa algo…ya estoy cansada, Deuce

El griego sintió un enorme peso al escucharla

-Cleo...yo..

La joven lo miro

-debes evaluar tus prioridades…o tus amigos...o yo

-Cleo! Tu eres mi prioridad!

-si, claro!-decía con sarcasmo la bella

-es cierto! Tu eres mi esposa...Vamos amor… en verdad lo lamento, como puedes creer que alguien mas pueda ser mas importante que tu?

-ayer me dejaste sola!-se quejó-es obvio que no soy una prioridad para ti, cuando alguien llega y pide tu ayuda, te olvidas de mi y nuestros planes! Y siempre es lo mismo, "Lo lamento, tuve algo que hacer"-

-pero no es que sea mas importante que tu, ella estaba en un lio! –replico el

-bien, perfecto, ayuda a medio mundo, y en ese caso, yo saldré con otros de la misma manera y después aceptas mis explicaciones, ya veremos si con un simple, "no volvera a pasar" me disculpas-sentencio

-ah vamos Cleo...-pidio el asustado

-lo hare!-rectifico ella-voy a hacerlo, Deuce! Si tu juegas ese juego yo también se jugarlo y a ver quien gana

Y se levanto decidida mas su novio la volvió a sentar

-bien, hazlo…sal con otros…no me importara si despues vuelves a mi lado…-dijo mirándola fijamente- puedes ir y que algún idiota te lleve a cenar o al cine… mas yo estare siempre esperando por ti…porque te amo…

-siiii, claro!-respondio ella con burla-acaso no estabas furioso porque iba a salir en aquella ocasion con Frankie y el primo de Andy? Y ni siquiera sali! Fui a verte a ti, porque tu eres mas importante para mi-

Deuce bajo la mirada

-pero tu antepones a otros en lugar mio, eso me molesta, me duele, tu siempre has sido primero para mi, y he dejado de salir con mis amigas por ti, pero veo que no recibo lo mismo, bien, de ahora en adelante, cambiaran las cosas

-yo no quiero que cambien-pidio el dolido

-tu las has hecho cambiar-replicaba su novia con lágrimas en los ojos-ya que no soy tan importante para ti, yo tampoco te pondre en primer lugar

Deuce en verdad sentia un gran peso sobre su alma, sabia que su novia tenia razon, aun con todo, Cleo jamas le habia fallado, siempre le habia sido fiel, nunca hubo nadie mas, al contrario de el que tenia varias "situaciones" en su contra, la miro fijamente, odiaba hacerla llorar y su carita le recordaba que lo habia estado haciendo toda la tarde y noche anterior, se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-tienes razon... Se que es culpa mia que te sientas asi...he cometido muchos errores, pero solo quiero que sepas, que TU, siempre has sido mi prioridad

-no es verdad-le reclamo

-Lo eres-recalco el con seguridad-y no quiero que lo dudes...-limpiaba sus lágrimas con dulzura- puedo estar rodeado de millones de personas, pero solo tu, ocupas mi mente

-son solo palabras, Deuce-suspiro Cleo con tristeza- y va a llegar un dia, en que ya no las crea

El griego estaba en verdad en problemas esta vez, no queria perder a su novia

-no quiero perderte-dijo el en tono triste

-tu harás que suceda-le regreso ella llorando- algun dia, no voy a creerte mas... Me cansare de esto y me ire de tu lado

Mi amigo no creyo escuchar lo que su novia le decia, era su peor temor reflejado, bajo la mirada y suspiro con tristeza, escucharla llorar, saber que lo habia hecho la tarde anterior, lo hacia sentirse muy mal, ella tenia razón, el en su lugar, estaría furioso, saber que Cleo hubiese estado con otro toda la tarde y parte de la noche, y recordar que Operetta le había robado un beso, y saber que podría suceder con ella, no podía procesarlo, hubiese estado mas que enojado. Los celos no lo hubiesen dejado dormir hasta verla en persona y saber que aun le pertenecia, la miro y dando un suspiro dijo:

-se que tienes razon, yo...no toleraria que alguien mas estuviese contigo, moriria si otro te besara frente a mi, que pases tiempo con otro hombre y que sacrificaras nuestras citas por irte con alguien mas, pensaria...que no soy una prioridad para ti,... que alguien mas esta ocupando mi lugar y que...haz dejado de quererme- Cleo lloraba con mas fuerza al escucharlo- se que no es justo...yo estaria... Mas que desesperado por verte...por saber que aun eres mia...y también...por saber el porque me hiciste a un lado...

Esto era muy doloroso para mi amigo, ponerse en el lugar de su chica y sentir por lo que paso, no era nada agradable, se acerco a ella, solo queria sentirla

- se que lo he dicho muchas veces...pero...lo lamento...no puedo reparar el pasado... Solo puedo prometerte que sere mejor en un futuro

-no prometas lo que no cumplirás-le respondio con tristeza

-Cleo, lo hare!-dijo el chico con firmeza- se que no me crees...se que dudas de mi y me lo merezco!pero para mi, solo existe y existira una sola mujer en mi vida...y esa eres tu...perdóname por favor, mi amor...no volvera a suceder...

Y sin mas, la beso…intensa y largamente, ella al principio se notaba fria, mas poco a poco fue cediendo, abrazandolo lentamente, mientras el la sostenía con fuerza por la cintura, amaba demasiado a esa niña y eso...jamas iba a cambiar

Yo llegue justo en ese momento al estudio de la Warner, los ejecutivos me recibieron con gusto, deseosos de oir mi cancion, yo tome asiento frente a ellos y me prepare, encendí mi guitarra electrica, coloque la partitura en la mesa, en ella se leia

"**Y la ciudad ardio**"

Una nueva cancion habia surgido de mi anoche, habia quemado la que le habia dedicado a Deuce...porque? Simple...el jamas iba a escucharla, suspire con fuerza y comence los primeros acordes, con voz algo triste:

**La otra noche vigilaba la luna  
en la puerta de alcala  
cuando un coche de color  
aceituna vino hacia mi  
y antes de que frenara  
ya estaban los Stones  
disparando rock, mmm  
**

yo sabia que en esos momentos, el amor de mi vida...estaba ya...en brazos del amor de** SU** vida

**Hey pequeña que haces tan sola di  
sin nadie que te proteja  
si me dejas puedo ser para tí  
como el sombrero es para la cabeza  
nunca dije si, pero le seguí**

Y la ciudad ardio, y la ciudad ardio  
con sentarme a su vera  
y la ciudad ardio lo mismo que ardí yo  
como alcohol en las venas

pasara lo que pasara, las cosas jamas iban a cambiar, Deuce amaba demasiado a Cleo, el beso que le robe me lo habia comprobado amargamente, el jamas me respondio

**Luz de velas, vino, musica griega  
y me quede sin cordura  
caradura que despues de la cena  
me roba a medias la cartera y la vida  
yo fui al tocador, y el desaparecio**

Y la ciudad ardio

**Y la ciudad ardio**

**Con sentarme a su vera**

**Y la ciudad ardio**

**Lo mismo que ardí yo**

**Como alcohol en las venas**

tenia que comenzar a aceptarlo, ella era dueña de su mente, alma, corazon y cuerpo, jamas se puede pelear contra eso

**Si quieres más dinero  
vistete de cuero negro  
y buscame a media noche  
te espero de seda oscura  
y labios al rojo vivo  
ven y robame lo que me queda.**

**Y la ciudad ardio**

**Y la ciudad ardio**

**Con sentarme a su vera**

**Y la ciudad ardio**

**Lo mismo que ardí yo**

**Como alcohol en las venas**

Cuando termine mi canción, los ejecutivos me aplaudieron a rabiar, les había fascinado, y me la compraron de inmediato, les parecía una obra de arte y me preguntaron de donde había sacado la inspiración, yo solo sonreí y conteste: de un perro.

Al dia siguiente, en Monster High, las cosas estaban totalmente normales, desde mi casillero, vi a la pareja real que venia muy abrazada y prodigándose caricias y besos, Deuce se veía realmente feliz y me alegre por el, Cleo le hablaba al oído y el solo la protegia con sus brazos sonriendo para ella, debo reconocer, que se ven perfectos juntos, la chica tomo su mano, me miro con desden, y me dijo un "hola", El me pregunto un: todo bien? Y yo solo asentí, Cleo le abrazo posesivamente y se llevo a su novio con ella, el ni siquiera me miro, estaba demasiado ocupado con los labios de su chica, yo suspire, hice bien en quemar la canción que le dedique…

Con respecto a mi primo…bueno...descubri mas tarde que también me había robado la cartera , pero del mal el peor, ya nada me importaba, el contrato era mio y mi mejor amigo ya estaba con la mujer que amaba.

Solo me queda esperar…

A que el amor de MI vida aparezca

Hasta entonces…

Seguire componiendo canciones….para los afortunados que si han encontrado al verdadero amor...y que hacen hasta lo imposible, por volver a su lado…

Soy Operetta…gracias por leerme...nos vemos pronto…

**Hola! Como están, feliz viernes y febrero! Gran combinación**

**Wooow! 105 reviews en esta historia, un millón de gracias a ustedes y merecen un gran aplauso de mi parte. Se siente uno mas motivado a seguir escribiendo y dar historias de calidad dia con dia y tratar de que se diviertan y pasen un momento agradable, les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo, respondo preguntas:**

**1.-no pienso quitar el D&C, creo que como muchas de ustedes lo dijeron, es ya cuestión de cada una si los lee o no.**

**2.-siempre responderé preguntas, comentarios y lo que me dejen, para eso estoy **

**3.-me habían pedido un frankie x holt, mas sin embargo, este tendrá que esperar un poco ya que tuve un problema de continuidad, el siguiente será Abbey quien nos relate la siguiente historia y debo decirles, que ha sido el mas complicado**

**D: *grito desgarrador***

**Con tantas "r" por poco y mi netbook me da un sape por tantos errores que me marca! Ya que el acento de la rusa, exige que escriba asi, mas no me excederé con esta ya que Word me lo marcaba con suficientes errores y trate de poner pocas doble r. Ya ustedes lo leerán el lunes :s**

**4.-inmediatamente despues de que termine el de Heath x Abbey, regresa el poderoso Poseidon , ya que muchos hemos estado su regreso, asi que, ese fic será relatado por Cleo, despues seguirá el de Frankie x Holt, siguiéndole el penúltimo que será la historia de como se conocieron Deuce y Cleo y esa obviamente el griego la relatara y al final de temporada…regresan los 5 estorbos! Espero nos acompañen hasta el final de esta saga**

**5.- este fic de Operetta fue inspirado en una canción de Alejandra Guzman que lleva por nombre como la historia, pueden escuchar la canción en Youtube, es muy bella, y chequen en una presentación que hizo en nuestro país hermano Perú en 1992, que la canción suena muy hermosa, la escuche una noche que no tenia inspiración y hablando con mi novio por Skype, la vecina curiosamente la puso a todo volumen y la escuche diciendo: que canción es esa? Mi chico la escucho a lo lejos y dijo: aah ya se cual es, mandándome el link, y de ahí derive la historia de Operetta, todos mis fics tienen una historia detrás, quizás por eso los amo tanto.**

**6.- además, esta historia, tiene un D&C incluido, lo subiré mas tarde y corresponde a una noche antes de que concluyera el relato, espero lo disfruten y que nos apoyen con sus comentarios, **

**OJO: ese fic es solo para mayores de edad, 15 años en adelante, menores a esta edad…ABSTENGANSE de LEERLOS.**

**Ahora si, Abbey y una servidora los esperamos el próximo lunes,**

**Gracias por haber apoyado tanto este fic**

**Un gran beso**

**Y cualquier comentario, duda, preguntas: **

**estoy para servirles**

**muchas, muchas gracias**

**REY KON**

**Cancion:**

**Alejandra Guzman , Y la ciudad ardió.**


End file.
